


Nothing We Can Do

by Wind_Ryder



Series: Tumblr Fics [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 9/11 mention, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Ryder/pseuds/Wind_Ryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: Matt Murdock looking at the ending of Captain America: The Winter Soldier from a lawyer’s perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing We Can Do

Foggy described the scene for him. Eerily reminiscent of September 11th, he described how the helicarrier crashed into the Triskelion. His hands tightened around his walking stick.  _What happened? Were they under attack?_

Schools were being closed. Busses were taking kids back to their houses. Everything was on lockdown. Trains were off schedule. No one in or out. Another terrorist attack? Had to be. 

News feeds kept trying to record the crash. No one was making any demands. 

When the truth came out almost twenty-four hours later, it was worse than Matt could have predicted.

“ _Hydra_?” Foggy hissed. “ _Hydra?”_

“It does seem rather unbelievable,” Matt agreed. He felt a headache starting, and he pressed his fingers to his temples. 

“What the hell does all of this mean?” 

“It means…there’s going to be a lot of trouble.”

“It’s all treason isn’t it?”

“Yes. All of it. Though how it’d be prosecuted remains to be seen. They’d likely need to bring Captain America up on charges. He’s responsible for the greatest data breach of our time.” They were still datamining the results. Twitter was being updated every second with a new horrifying bit of information. 

Matt had a hard time processing all of this. It just didn’t make any sense.

“What are we going to do about it?” 

“You and me? Nothing. There’s nothing that  _can_  be done. It’ll be a military tribunal. A lot of people are going to die from this.” 

The international community wasn’t going to be happy. 

“Christ…what a mess.” 

“Yeah…what a mess.” 


End file.
